Home Alone
by DarkHeavenAngl
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are home alone see what happens R&R rated:R 4 languagecrude humor&sexual situations
1. Home Alone

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO BE GENTLE ON THE REVIEWS PLZ!   
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. She held her hand over the opening signaling whoever was following to wait. She went into the house and looked around. Empty. Everyone is gone. Perfect. She went back to the well and stuck her hand inside. Inuyasha grabbed hold and pulled himself out. He leaned against the well as she made sure the coast was clear once more. His clothes were covered in blood, and scratches were all over his face.  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. Once in the house he sat on the floor and leaned against the wall in a corner by the door. Kagome left the room and soon returned with a small towel and alcohol. She placed them beside her as she sat in front of him. His eyes were closed and seemed to be in no pain but she proceeded to mend him. She opened his Ge and slid the sleeves off his shoulders. She grabbed the alcohol but before she could use it Inuyasha grabbed her hand and had her pinned to the floor.   
  
"What in all the hells do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm helping you," Kagome snapped. "Now get off me." She tried to release herself from his grip but he was much too strong.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her. He knew she was only trying to help but he also knew that the stuff she planned on using would burn. But he figured since he's dealt with worse he could handle a lil' bit of alcohol. He let go of her wrists and got off her stomach. She sat up and put the alcohol on the towel. When her hand went up towards his wound and the alcohol touched his open flesh he jumped back . "Whoa Shit," he yelled. "That burned."  
  
"It'll burn at first but it helps. Now hold still." She leaned forward and he hopped to side. She threw herself at him in an attempt to pin him as he had previously done her but failed. He hopped to the side once more. She chased him around the room but gave up after some time. He saw that she quit and sat in the corner and rested his head against the wall. Kagome sat silently still holding the towel. " Oh my! My family is home early," she said looking towards the door.   
  
Inuyasha also turned but saw nothing. When he turned back to face her she was flying at him. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her until he was on top of her again. Then she rolled over and sat on his legs. She moved up slightly to be sure he couldn't move. She held his hands down while the other was under her knee. She put the cloth on his chest and sighed.  
  
He let out a scream as a burning sensation ran through his chest.  
  
"See that didn't hurt. I don't know w hy you put up such a fight." She removed the towel and put a bandage on the whole in his chest. After all this she was still sitting on top of him. Though neither of them seemed to care.  
  
Why is she still sitting on top of me? She put the damn bandage on me. Get up you stupid girl. He stopped thinking like that and other thoughts came to his mind. What if Kagome is in love with me! What if she wants to..........do things. That may be why she is still sitting on me. What if I want her! I do! I want her! Now! He looked up at her. She was so perfect. So soft and innocent and at that moment she could've been his. He thought of the wild things he would do to that gentle angel sitting atop of him. Wild and sexy images appeared in his mind. He must have enjoyed the erotic images because he could feel himself growing beneath her. He looked down in that area and whispered "UH OH!!!!"  
  
' Why am I still sitting on top of him,' Kagome wondered. 'I mean he is starting to heal already and he......' her thought was interrupted by something. Something under her. She looked down and saw that Inuyasha was hardening under her. She stared wide eyed and pointed at it. "Um.........Inuyahsha...........you're kinda............um......yeah!"  
  
Inuyasha's face turned blood red and he turned away from her. "Im sorry Kagome. I didn't mean for this to happen. It just..............happened. I don't know................I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome touched his face and turned it towards her. He looked everywhere but at her. She felt embarrassed for him but at the same time.....she sort of.......liked it!  
  
" Inuyasha," she whispered. He looked at her. "I want you now!"  
  
He looked up at her in shock. 'Had she really just said that?' He thought to himself. 'Of course there is some attraction from me to her but I never knew she felt the same.'   
  
"Inuyasha, take me now!"  
  
His golden eyes widened. Had his ears deceived him? Had Kagome just told the annoying, confusing, controlling, frustrating hanyou to take her?  
  
Inuyasha's ears were working just fine and he wasn't dreaming! He gasped. She had just said that! He felt no need to hold back now. He grabbed her hips and rolled over. Lowering his head and kissing her. Her soft lips pressed against his. Closing her eyes, she fell passionately into the kiss. After a while he finally pulled away. Staring down at her, he realized he never wanted her more. He ran his hand up her thigh then on the inside of it. She moaned slightly as he softly caressed her center. He then slid off her uniform skirt revealing pink laced panties. She took off her shirt and under it was a pink bra to match her laced low-cut bottoms. He stared admiringly down at her. 'Beautiful,' he thought. She touched his face and pulled him into another kiss. He pulled away but went back in while feeling around for the snap of her bra. Finally realizing it wasn't there he pulled away again and saw the hook under a small bow between her breasts. After it was off he stared again.  
  
"Why are you stauling," Kagome asked. "Do you not want me?"  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Of course I do. I just wish to admire your innocence while you still have it."  
  
Her cheeks turned a kind of red and she looked away with a slight smile on her face. Inuyasha smirked and rose to his feet, undressed and laid back down beside her. Kagome's fingers softly caressed his manhood. He groaned with anticipation. He wanted to be inside her. He needed to be inside her. He lay atop her. One minute they were kissing and the next he had ripped off her underwear, & penetrated her virgin caverns with one swift thrust. Kagome cried out his name as began thrusting. Inuyasha bent his neck enough to kiss her neck as he went deeper and deeper. His thick manhood filling her completely. She ran her hand through his long silver hair. She giggled as she scratched behind his left ear and his leg twitched. He groaned with delight as she did the same to the other. She moved her hips towards his. Both moving at a slow steady sensual pace. Both moaning each other's names.   
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome!," called out a name from behind them.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and her and Inuyasha both looked in the direction of the voice. To their surprise there stood Mrs.Higourashi covering Souta's eyes with both hands. Kagome and Inuyasha both said nothing and didn't dare to look at her. Mrs. Higourashi sent Souta to his room as she waited for the dirty hanyou and her daughter to dress. Before he could finish dressing, Kagome's mother had stopped, slowly undressing him herself. Inuyasha did not approve nor did he protest. He stood there silently as his lover's mother trailed kisses all over his chest. She lowered herself to her knees. With this next action Kagome went from a state of shock to flat-out unconsciousness. Mrs. Higourashi shoved his member into her mouth. Licking and kissing it. Then sucking. Then licking, kissing, sucking. Inuyasha moaned loudly. He then felt a sudden pain coming from down there. A sharp pain that stung like a million bees. He looked down at Mrs. Higourashi to see blood all over her lips and even on her teeth as she flashed him a wide smile. He looked at his dick to see half of it gone and blood dripping onto the floor. Mrs. Higourashi let out an evil laugh as Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Inuyasha jerked awake. He opened his clothes to find himself still attached and no marks on him. He leaned back and sighed. Clutching the Tetsaiga he fell back asleep whispering "Just a dream! Was just a dream!."  
  
Well whatcha think? Huh? Huh? Huh? Well itz my first so don't flame me too many timez plz! Im beggin ya. . oh well, ill be postin more fix soon if I get good reviews, and trust me I have writin better if u think this suck'd, and by the way my lola email doesnt work so email me at ' ' ok thnx for ya patience and reviews! Bye luv alwayz.......Babi-boo . 


	2. Wake Up Inuyasha

Inu yasha slowly awoke to find everyone gone. He got up and walked outside. The sun was shining and it stung his eyes. He held his hand up as a shield from the light while he searched for Kagome and the others. He walked slowly, clutching the Tetsaiga, calling out to Kagome.  
  
Finally he found them all standing by the stream looking up at the sky. He stood next to Sango and gazed up with them. He saw nothing and pondered. He looked and Sango, then Miroku.   
  
"Whatcha lookin at?"   
  
Silence  
  
"Hello? Anyone home," he said waving his head in front of Miroku's face.  
  
Silence  
  
"Ok......maybe not.......wait......where's Kagome?" He looked around then up again and saw Naraku floating away over him. Holding an unconscious Kagome in his arms. "KAGOME!!!!"   
  
'Finally' thought Naraku. 'Thought he'd never come for his precious miko.' Inu yasha hopped up in the air, drew the Tetsaiga and struck Naraku. He missed. He dropped to the ground. "MIROKU, SANGO, HELP ME, YOU FOOLS." They still stood saying and doing nothing. Inu yasha then noticed that their eyes were black. Completely black. Empty. Soulless. Naraku had stolen their souls. "You won't get away this time, Naraku!" He flew at Naraku, Tetsaiga prepared to strike. Another swing and a miss.   
  
Kagome, lay there silently in Naraku's arms as Inu yasha desperately tried to bring Naraku down. Nothing he tried worked though. Naraku laughed at Inu yasha's weak attempts to take him out once again.   
  
"Not this time, Inu yasha. I have become stronger than before. I am now invincible, truly this time. Your silly Tetsaiga is no match for me now. Give up before you kill yourself."  
  
"NEVER!!!!"   
  
He swung again, and like before, missed. 'Damn,' he thought. 'Naraku is stronger now!'   
  
"Oh well, Kagome won't die today. Not as long as I'm here." He began a pattern of constant swings and slashes. Eventually hitting Naraku but not enough to do any serious damage.  
  
"Silly half breed. Give up. You're making an even bigger fool of yourself. I actually pitty you," he said letting out an evil laugh which woke Kagome.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Inu yasha..............Naraku? INU YASHA HELP!!!!"  
  
"I'M COMING KAGOME! JUST GOTTA FIND A WEAK SPOT."  
  
Naraku finally got annoyed with Inu yasha and tossed Kagome into the air and swept down to the ground with Inu yasha under him. He pinned him and began slicing his arms, legs and face. Inu yasha tried to fight back but Naraku had somehow improved his speed as well. Still slashing Inu yasha's flesh, Naraku made time to stop, catch Kagome, set her in a tree and return to Inu yasha. Naraku grabbed Inu yasha by his hair and pulled him up. He drew his own sword and drove it into Inu yasha's chest. Inu yasha screamed out and the knife cut the different layers of skin. Tearing at his muscles. He removed the sword and left Inu yasha to die. Inu yasha collapsed letting out a loud groan as he hit the ground.  
  
"Heh! Too easy!" Naraku left Kagome and the others to find Inu yahsa in that horrible state. Sango and Miroku's souls had returned to their ice cold bodies. They all ran over to inu yasha, hoping he wasn't too hurt. WRONG! He had been stabbed deeply and needed treatment right away or he'd bleed to death. Miroku picked the injured hanyou up and carried him to Kaeda's cabin.   
  
They walked in and placed Inu yasha on the bed. "It was Naraku, kaeda! He stabbed Inu yasha," cried Kagome. Kaeda nodded and looked at Inu yasha's wounds.   
  
"Too deep. My medicine won't work this time! Kagome, take him to your time and give him some of your treatment. I am sure that will help."  
  
Kagome nodded and wrapped Inu yasha's arm around her shoulder and Miroku helped to carry him to the well. Inu yasha cried out as they walked. His whole body covered in blood. Scratches all over his face. They helped him into the well and Kagome climbed in after him. They traveled through time and he awaited for Kagome to return as she went to check to see if her family was home.   
  
He thought to himself. 'This seems familiar. Where has this happened before?' gasp 'my dream! This happened in my dream! If all this happened so far, then that means Kagome is gonna use that alcohol shit on me and then we'll have sex. Then her mom'll walk in and she'll suck me and-' " ouch ouch ouch"  
  
Just then Kagome stuck her hand into the well and Inu yasha refused to grab her hand. "No," he said, protesting. "I'm not going!"  
  
She stuck her hand in farther. "C'mon Inu yasha. We don't have time for this. You need help now, so come on."   
  
"No, Kagome, you don't understand. I dreamt all this. Me, you, the wounds, the well, the alcohol. You gotta believe me. You don't wanna do this. Just take be back so kaeda can work her mojo on me......pleeeeease Kagome. I want my dick. I want it."  
  
A confused look came across Kagome's face. "Heh?" She reached down into the well again. "Inu yasha, we don't have time. You don't have time. We need to mend your wounds, NOW!"  
  
"NO! I have time! All I have is time! So let's go back to the feudal era and just let Kaeda do this."  
  
"Kaeda can't. Now stop complaining and COME ON!" He refused again and kagome was fed up. She jumped down into the well and forced the unwanting hanyou out of the well house and into hers. He put his arms and legs out to prevent himself from entering her door. "Inu yasha, move!" She said trying to get him inside. "What is the big deal. Am i THAT disgusting that you can't even go in my house anymore? Jeez, inu yasha, u really are a jerk!"  
  
"It's not that, wench! Trust me, just don't make me go in there." she stopped pushing and pinched his flesh. "Ow," he yelped, causing him to let down his guard. With that she was able to shove him in the doorway. He tried to get back out but she didn't let him. She sat him in the corner and threatened him not to leave. He sat nervously as she left to get the alcohol. He thought back to his dream. He could feel the pain from the bite all over again and he didn't wish to feel it in reality. He tried to sneak back into the well but before he could get up she returned.  
  
" INU YASHAAAAAA! Don't even think about. Get back in here mister." He did as he was told and sat back in his corner. "Good boy," she said, patting him on the head. "Now, let's do this thing." Kagome opened his clothes and exposed his wounds. She took out the alcohol and put it on the cloth. He gritted his teeth as she reached out and put it to his chest. Inu yasha yelped as he felt that burning sensation once again. A single tear actually fell from his eyes. Not because of the alcohol but because of the future events to come. "You're not putting up a fight, Inu yasha. I'm shocked," Kagome said, looking down as she rubbed his chest with the wet cloth. She wrapped his chest in bandages.  
  
She then looked up at his just as that one tear fell. Hey eyes widened. "Inu yasha.........Are....you........crying?" Inu yasha sniffled and with his left sleeve wiped away his tear.   
  
"No," he said, sniffling again.   
  
"Omigod! Inu yasha, you're actually crying." She laughed.  
  
"DON'T LAUGH AT ME, WENCH! I CAN STILL KILL YOU."  
  
Kagome was now rolling on the ground. Pointing at Inu yasha. Immitating him crying. Over exagerating a bit actually. Inu yasha was pissed now. He lunged at her. He pinned her down. "I said don't yell at me BITCH!" Kagome stopped laughing and gazed up at Inu yasha with a 'No the hell u didn't' expression on her face.  
  
"BITCH!? WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN A BITCH, CRY BABY???" Kagome's upper body strength suddenly increased. She overpowered Inu yasha and rolled him over. She was now sitting on him. "DON'T CALL ME A BITCH EVER AGAIN U FUCKIN PUSSY BOY!" Inu yasha, now even more pissed, grew stronger again and rolled over on top of her.   
  
"I AM NOT A PUSSY BOY, WHORE!" Kagome's eyes widened and her eyes seemed to have fire in them. She broke free from the grasp he hand on her wrist and slapped him. He was taken by surprised that he didn't do a thing. It wasn't until the second slap came that he came to his senses. He caught her hand just as the third slap was headed for his now bruised cheek. "DON'T HIT ME AGAIN!"  
  
Kagome didn't care. He called her a whore and he would pay. She pushed him off her and threw him into the wall. she punched him in the gut. Just below his wound. He pushed her back, causing her to fall to the ground. Kagome tripped him before he could attack her again. She sat on him again. Pinning him down. She began swing punches at him, screaming "DON'T U DARE EVER EVER EVER CALL ME A WHORE AGAIN YOU FAGGOT HENTAI!" He faught back. He was able to block most of her punches but only some. He finally caught her wrists in his grasp and he refused to let go. He wasn't going to be slapped again. Kagome, however, was still struggling to hit him. Moving her hips frantically,   
  
trying to free herself. But he still held onto her. Still moving against his pelvis, Kagome was still screaming at him. The friction between both their bodies became too much and Inu yasha got hard. He tried to hide it but couldn't. However, Kagome was going too crazy to notice. But Inu Yasha, unfortunately, thought about his dream again. How she was on top of him. The dirty thoughts he thought of her. Those same wild images flashed through his head and he got, if possible, harder. He grunted as he tried to fix himself so that she wouldn't feel his staff poking her between the legs. But it was too late. He noticed that Kagome had stopped moving and was staring down at his hips. Her eyes wide. " Inu yasha, that better be your knee between my thighs."  
  
When she finally realized it wasn't she looked at Inu yasha, shocked. Inu yasha had that same embarrassed look on his face. He let go of Kagome's hands and turned his head away from her. She watched as his pale cheeks turned bright red and it turned her on to see him in such a fragile state.   
  
"Inu yasha," she whispered. He turned to her, not making eye contact though. "Take me."  
  
He knew it. This was just like his dream. Inu yasha knew what would happen if he made love to Kagome and he refused to let that happen. "NO!"  
  
"What? Why not? You like me don't you?"  
  
"Ofcourse I do, Kagome. It's just that I......um.....I.....uh.....I'm not good for you.......yeah!"   
  
"Inu yasha," she said softly. sincerely. She touched his face. "You're the one for me Inu yasha.I love you. I want you and only you. I must have you now!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kagome began to cry. She had finally confessed her love for him and he tore her in half. Inu yasha felt so bad that he did it anyway. He wiped away Kagome's tears and slowly undressed. He sat down in front of her and unbuttoned her shirt. He owed it to her since he hurt her feelings. He'd just stop Mrs. Higourashi before she went down on him. He layed her newly naked body and kissed her softly. He positioned himself at her entrance. Inu yahsa didn't want to do this but he did love Kagome so he decided to just go ahead. He slowly drove himself into her. Kagome moaned. She was first to start thrusting. Moving her hips in a medium pace against Inu yasha's staff. Inu yasha hesitantly thrusted as well. He thought back to his dream again. He could   
  
feel the pain from his biten dick. It made his dick pulse deep within Kagome and she felt it as well. It made her feel good, to know Inu yasha enjoyed being inside of her. Inu yasha, however, did NOT enjoy being inside her. Don't get him wrong now. He likes being with her and all but this one time of being with kagome made him sick to his stomach. He was still thinking of the satisfied expression on Mrs. Higourashi's face when she bit his dick in half. He felt the pain again and he broke down. Tears fell furiously from his burning eyes. He started pumpimg slowly because he was too scared to move fast. Tears poured out of his eyes as he remembers the image of his penis half gone. He whimpers as he feels Kagome's cherry bust. He cried even harder   
  
since he knew that was about the time Mrs. Higourashi came in. Kagome looked up at him. She saw the tears in his eyes. She's never seen him being so sensitive. It turned her on more. She made love to him so hard it made him cry more. She started moaning his name.  
  
"Inu yasha!"  
  
He didn't want to but he'd give Kagome this. "Kagome," he moaned out with a weak whimpering voice.  
  
"Inu yasha!"  
  
"Kagome" sniffle  
  
"Oh, Inu yasha, yes."  
  
"Kagome, I.....I......I....."  
  
"Yes, Inu yasha?"  
  
" I um.......uh.......I......I........" He stopped thrusting. "Kagome, I want my penis......waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."  
  
Kagome, now confused as hell said, "WHAT?"  
  
"I......sniffle......dreamt.....sniffle.......this whole thing last night."  
  
"What, this? You and me?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded. And in my dream your mom........she........she........she....."  
  
"She what? Spit it out, Inu yasha."  
  
"She bit off my penis!!!!!"   
  
"Oh My. Inu yasha.....I... -"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Higourashi was there already. Just like in Inu yasha's dream she stood covering souta's eyes then sent him off to his room. Neither of them had noticed that Inu yasha was still deep between Kagome's legs. Mrs. Higourashi did. "Kagome," she yelled. "Dress yourself now!" Inu yasha pulled out of Kagome and stood in his corner, covering himself with his bloody clothes. Kagome dressed and sat on the sofa, glancing at the mortified Inu yasha, hiding his face in the corner. He hurridly dressed, still shielding his face from the raging mother. He tried sneakily to get out through the closet door but Mrs.Higourashi caught him. "You there, Come here!" Inu yasha hurried over to her.   
  
"Y-Yes....Mrs.Higourashi," he said, not looking up from his feet. Mrs. higourashi touched his face.   
  
"Silly boy, I dont bite." Inu yasha then looked up at her.   
  
"Yeah right," he mumbled.   
  
She touched his neck and kissed him. Kagome, now shocked gasped and covered her mouth.   
  
'Ew mom' she thought. Mrs. Higourashi untied Inu yasha's Clothes, slid the shirt off his shoulders and the pants down his well built thighs. All the while Inu yasha cried, "NO! NO! I want it! I do! I really do! Please don't take it from me. I wanna keep it til i die. I beg of you Mrs. higourashi. Don't do this." But as she fell to her knees he cried out in dissappointment. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Kagome watched as Mrs. Higourashi kissed a crying Inu yasha, undressed him and dropped to her knees. With that Kagome lost her breathe and fainted. Inu yasha glanced over at Kagome to see her collapsed on the sofa. It was coming and he knew it. It was almost time to loose his manhood, the wrong way. He shook his head, whimpering as Kagome's mom slowly suck on him. "NO, NO, NO," he whined to her. "Why, Why, Why, WHYYYYYYYY?" HIs face wrinkled and twisted as he cried hard. Praying to Buddha (or whoever they praise) that he wouldn't loose his penis. He put his hands together in prayer form.  
  
"Please, Buddha, or whatever ancient god dude I worship, I want my dick. I want it. dont-" before he could finish his prayer he felt it. The same pain as in his dream. Like that of a thousand bees. Only this time it hurt more. Probably because this was reality. He looked down, more mortified than ever. And somewhat to his surprise Mrs. Higourashi had biten it off. Blood was dripping, Half his best friend has disappeared and her face was covered in blood. She smiley brightly as he screamed out.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Inu yasha jerked awake again. He opened his clothes again to check and see if he was still in tact. He was. He sighed. He closed his eyes to fall back asleep but didn't. He noticed the others were missing again. He stood and looked around camp. The sun, like before, was shining brightly in his amber eyes. He shieled them with his paw and walked towards the stream. Knowing they'd be there.   
  
Just as he assumed. They were. He waved a hand in front Miroku's face. And just as before Miroku and Sango stood soulless. Eyes black. Mesmorized. Inu yasha looked up into the sky. He could've predicted this. He had infact. "Naraku," he whispered. Naraku was floating away carrying an unconscious Kagome in his arms. Inu yasha watched a while. Thinking of his dream. The pain of Naraku beating the crap out of him. The pain of bustin Kagome's cherry, and the worst pain of all. The pain of having his penis biten off by the one and only penis biter, Mrs. Higourashi. He knew he would spare himself of the pain this time.  
  
He continued to watch as his would-be lover and mortal enemy sailed off into the light. He cocked and eyebrow, said "Fuck it," and walked away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WOOOHOOOO! im done im done! i did it! i did it! does victory dance C'MON EVERYONE! LETS SHIBBY! lol, well watcha think? u like the second chapter of home alone?   
  
Well, anyways........thank u for readin and please review! NON-FLAMES are always welcome . hehe ok anyways......thank u, hope u enjoyed luv alwayz babi-boo . 


	3. Rescue Me

It had a full week since Inu yasha walked away from Kagome. Possibly leaving her to her death. Leaving her in the psycho arms of Naraku. He missed her so. Even more than he missed Sango and Miroku,  
  
who, shockingly, still stand at the stream soulless. He missed her not only 'cause he couldn't gather the rest of the scattered jewel shards but because he did truly did love her. And because since his dream he had become a   
  
a completely hornified hanyou. He wanted to make love to the one he loved. I mean REALLY make love, instead of dream it and wake up in wetness. He sat on the bed. Getting head from some girl he met in the village. Thinking  
  
of Kagome, he started moaning her name. Close the coming he grabbed the girls head and thrusted into her mouth.   
  
"Kagome," he yelled out as he climaxed. The girl looked up from his lap.   
  
"No, sir. My name is Kaguya." He looked down at her.   
  
"Oh, yes. Of course. Kaguya." She stood up and sat in his lap.   
  
"Is something wrong sir?" Inu yasha looked up and into her glowing green eyes. He shook his head.  
  
"Well, sir, usually when I'm doing a job They usually call out my name. However, you did not. Is there a girl on your mind? You can tell me." She smiled at him. He opened his mouth to say something but decided not to.  
  
"It's okay, sir," she said touching his cheek softly.   
  
He sighed. He might as well tell her. Get it off his chest. So he did. He started with his dream and how he had it multiple times. Then how it happened and he didn't want to loose his dick. How he walked out on the love   
  
of his life just to keep himself intact, when he could've just stopped Mrs.Higourashi. He said how bad he felt and how sad he was that he was now without Kagome and his friends. It was too much for him and he began to hurt. A   
  
single tear rolled down his cheek. Kaguya felt for him. She lifted his chin and whispered, "It is okay. If you truly love this girl then go after her. If she means as much to you as you speak then she truly is worth it and you must save   
  
her. Inu yasha agreed. He wiped his face, paid Kaguya, and left for Naraku's castle. He WAS going to save Kagome, and Miroku. As well as Sango. He would probably end up the way he did in his dream but he cared not for that   
  
at the moment. All he cared about was rescuing his Kagome.  
  
Naraku sat in a large room. Kagome lie naked on the bed. In chains she lay in the position of the spread eagle. Naraku glanced at her then at the doors. He thought to himself, 'When the hell is that dog-boy gonna get here?   
  
Stupid llama hanyou. He's never left Kagome in my keep for this long. Something must be wrong with him. But I'd feel it if my enemy were injured or something. Where are you, Inu yasha?" He continued to sit in his small chair that   
  
sat in the corner. Bored. Awaiting the arrival of Inu yasha.  
  
Inu yasha leapt from tree top to tree top. Bouncing from roof to roof. Traveling through the many villages between he and Naraku. Determined to get Kagome, Inu yasha flew against the wind with rage and fire burning in his  
  
gorgeous Amber eyes. He finally reached Naraku's castle and decided not to let anyone know of his arrival. He leapt into one of the window openings and crept through the corridors on the tip of his toes. Clutching the Tetsaiga. Ready  
  
to draw it and attack at the first opportunity that was given. Suddenly a stench hit his nose. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. He could smell blood. Human, not miko blood. Inu yasha knew Kagome was alive. She had to be. He'd  
  
die himself if anything had happened to her. And lucky for him nothing had.  
  
He finally smelled the stench of Naraku. He smelled like.....old.....molding.....balls. And Inu yasha didn't like it. Nothing would bring Inu yasha greater pleasure than to rid the entire world of his evil smell. Inu yasha came to a   
  
corridor that smelled of Kagome's perfume. He sniffed around to catch onto her scent. He found it and followed it to the end of the hall. There stood two large door with blood smeared all over them. She was in there and he was going   
  
to retrieve her and make love to her like the animal that he was.  
  
Naraku grew irritated. He'd soon kill the miko if she didn't stop squealing. He got up and gagged her with a human liver. "Shut up," he said. "Your precious savior shall be here soon......I hope." Naraku sighed and proceeded to  
  
do his sacrifice ritual on the girl. He walked over to a small door in the other corner of the room. He opened it and searched through it looking for something. Kagome watched, wide eyed as he rummaged through the junk in the closet.  
  
He got frustrated from not finding what he pursued and began tossing things out of the closet and onto the floor. He stopped looking and sat on his knees pondering. "Where did I put that.....Oh...." He got up and walked over to kagome,   
  
who was shackled to the bed crying for help behind the blood dripping liver between her lips. He kneeled down beside the bed and looked under it. He grabbed the large dagger from under it. "AH HA!"   
  
Kagome watched as he stood up, holding a golden dagger. Diamonds were in crested in it. It's long silver blade reflected Kagome's frightened image. In the middle of the handle lay a huge glowing ruby jewel. Naraku stood by   
  
Kagome's side. Chanting something in an ancient language. Out the corner of her eye, Kagome saw the door open and watched as Inu yasha slowly crept in. He put his finger up to his lip motioning for her to remain silent as she stared   
  
at him. Naraku sensed him. He could tell he was near so Naraku proceeded with his sacrifice just to get it out of the way. He looked at Kagome, who was staring at the door. 'Inuyasha?' he thought as he turned to face what she looked at.  
  
Nothing. Inu yasha had hidden in the shadows, behind an open door. Naraku shrugged and turned to Kagome. He finished the chant and raised the knife above his head. Just before her brought it down and into her heart he felt a thriving   
  
pain in his side. He touched the spot. Cold wetness stained his hand. It was blood. He had been stabbed. He looked back up at Kagome.   
  
Inu yasha took his sword out and drove it into Naraku's back. Breaking through the layers of skin, muscles, tissues and organs. Just as Naraku had done Inuyasha in his dream. He removed the sword once more and waited.   
  
Naraku turned to Inu yasha. Blood dripping from his wounds and flowing out of his mouth. He still had strength enough to kill the hanyou though. He gripped the dagger in his right hand and whispered, "DIE INU YASHA!!" But before he could   
  
even move Inu yasha had swung the Tetsaiga and with one motion Naraku's head had been detached from his bloody body. His head feel from his shoulders, onto the floor and rolled over to Kagome. She squealed behind the organ at the   
  
sight of a decapitated head by her own face. It was on the floor but still too close to her. Naraku's body still stood. Motionless, however. He twitched and his muscles relaxed causing the gold dagger to fall from his grip onto the floor. His   
  
body slowly fell over and onto the bed. Resting on Kagome's bare legs. She kicked and screamed trying to get him off, but the chains held her captive from doing anything but breathe. Inu yasha broke the chains with his sword, freeing Kagome.  
  
She spat out the liver as quickly as she could and wiped the taste from her lips. Kagome threw Naraku off her and shivered as she looked at his head on one side of the room and the torso and legs on the other. She noticed how Inu   
  
yasha was staring at her nude body. Lying there on a bed. Inu yasha smirked. Seeing kagome, just lying there naked just made him.....well...."boney"....if you catch my drift.'Look at her,' he thought.' Just awaiting for a hero like me to take her right now.' He leaned forward and kissed her hungrily. She protested and pushed him away. "What the...?"   
  
he said. He shrugged. Leaning in for a another kiss he received a slap in the face. Inu yasha rubbed his red cheek. "What's wrong Kagome? I save you and this is the thanks I receive."  
  
Kagome scowled at him. "You, INU YASHA, left me to die in the hands of our mortal enemy. Who knows what horrible things he did while I was unconscious. I could've been killed the first day. You left me to DIE,you......you......you....  
  
THING! I am disgusted with you. I HATE YOU INUYASHA. How could you?" She slapped him again.   
  
"OW! I'm so sorry Kagome. I came as soon as I realized I truly needed you. I came here to save you, because.....I love you, kagome." Kagome cocked a brow. "You leave me to die then claim you love me?!"  
  
Inu yasha touched her shoulder. "Kagome........I want you." Kagome gasped.  
  
"AHHHH PERVERT!!!!!!!" She slapped him once more. "I'm not sleeping with you after what you did."  
  
"But you love me!!!!!"   
  
"I did love you, Inu yasha. Now I'm not so sure."  
  
Inu yasha's heart sank to his groin.   
  
"But.....But....I just confessed my love for you. Don't you wanna celebrate by fuckin the shit outta me???" Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"But, you love me!" he said almost coming to tears from his sudden hardness that he knew wouldn't be satisfied. Kagome became too disgusted with him, stood up and began to walk away. He grabbed her arm. "C'mon Kagome. Let's do it! I   
  
can show you the true demon within fi you let me. Get behind you and give you true anal agony. Fuck your pussy til it's stretched to the maximum. You can suck my cock as long as you want. I'll lick you til you cum at least a thousand times in my   
  
mouth and I'll swallow it all. Just give me the chance to love you the right way."  
  
Kagome gave him a disgusted look. She released herself from his grip and walked on.   
  
"What's wrong," he called out to her. "You don't like anal? We can do 69! You can ride me like a fuckin Kentucky Derby horse. I'll even let you have control!" He watched as she silently walked off. Down the hall. Into the distance. "PLEASE!!!!   
  
I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!! KAGOME, WAIT!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!............I'm horny."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 is complete. Email me with ideas for chapter 4. If it's good I'll make it happen. Newayz......thank u 4 reading.....REVIEW PLZZZZ......and until next time......Bye luv alwayz. Babi-boo . 


	4. Tears and Goodbyes

It had been 2 full weeks. Kagome had gone home and hadn't returned. She hadn't forgiven Inuyasha for what he did. She never would. He waited a full week to save her. She was tortured for days. Starved. Raped and Mistreated in ways so unthinkable by Naraku. And Inuyasha, shockingly, wasn't around to save the day. She sat on her bed. Crying. 'Why didn't he save me? Why, Inuyasha? Why did you wait so long to save me?' She wept so hard and loud that it woke her family during their slumber. Her mother cracked open Kagome's door and poked her head inside.   
  
"Kagome," She whispered. "Are you alright, darling?"  
  
"No, Mom. I'm not." She sobbed again.  
  
"What's wrong honey? Tell me." Mrs. Higourashi walked over to her weeping daughter, sat next to her and held her in her arms. She laid Kagome's head on her shoulder and rocked slowly, trying to relax her. Kagome sniffled a few times before telling her mother what happened. "I was kidnaped by Naraku, a demon we're fighting back in the Feudal Era, and it took Inuyasha a full 7 days to rescue me." She sniffled. "Naraku torchered me and abused me. He was going to sacrifice me to some God so that the power from all youkai alive would be transferred to him. And Inuyasha wasn't there to help until I was almost killed. He waited so long to save me. How could he? How could he, mom? Why? Why would Inyasha do that, mom?" Kagome wept harder in her mother's arms. Mrs. Higourashi held her, closer shushing her.   
  
"I don't know, baby. I just don't know." She continued to rock while her daughter cried herself to sleep. For a short while Mrs.Higourashi rocked to be sure Kagome was asleep and when she was sure she laid her daughter down, wiped her drying tears and covered her in her pink blanket. She kissed her forehead and silently crept out of the room.   
  
Inuyasha crept out of the well and scurried over to the tree outside Kagome's window. He hopped up to the branch he usually perched himself upon and tapped on her window. Kagome rolled over and squinted at the window. Trying to identify the figure in her window. She got up and opened the window and saw Inuyasha sitting there. She sighed. "What do you want, Inuyasha," she said, turning away from him and walking back over to her bed. He hopped over to her window and sat on her window pane. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now, Inuyasha. You are not worthy of my presence." She flopped down on her bed and turned her back to him. Inuyasha sat silently, giving Kagome's back a sincere look. She g;anced over her shoulder and saw his puppy dog face. His big Amber eyes bulging and glowing in the night. His lower lip poked out and his ears lowered. she actually saw the sincerity in his expression and her heart sank to her stomach. But she thought of how he did her and went cold hearted again. She turned her head again. "Hmph," She said loudly. Symbolizing her anger towards the hanyou. Inuyasha just sat. Giving her the puppy face. Kagome sat, giving him the silent treatment. "You may leave, Inuyasha. I have nothing to say to you." He lowered his head and slowly turned. He sat for a moment with his back to Kagome's room. His head still lowered, with an ashamed look upon his gentle looking face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered. She barely heard what he said and turned to him. She sat up on her bed and looked at him. With his back still facing her he whispered one last message. "I love you, Kagome."   
  
Kagome definately heard that. It surprised the hell out of her. She watched as he jumped to the ground and out of her sight. Kagome ran over to her window and watched silently as Inuyasha sadly walked to the well, hopped in. "INUYASHA!" she called out. But it was too late. He had already been on his way back to the past. Kagome walked back to her bed. She sat down and thought of Inuyasha.   
  
She knew he was sorry, but what he did was unexcusable. Inuyasha had left her there to die and only had come to save her seconds before she was sacrificed to some God she had never heard of before. She was treated so horribly and Inuyasha wasn't there to help her. But she knew how sorry he was. She didn't understand why he waited so long to rescue her but she only knew that she loved him and couldn't stay mad at him forever. It would take a long time and a lot of therapy to heal her but she would eventually do it and eventually forgive Inuyasha. Maybe. She laid down and slowly fell back asleep.   
  
When she awoke it was a bright morning and the sun was eye blindingly shining. Kagome sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, strecthed and went to the bathroom. After showering and eating her breakfast she grabbed her backpack and headed to the well. She stood before the tree where she first met Inuyasha, holding the small jar that held the few jewel shards inside. She stared at the tree for some time. Silently weeping at the thought of what she was about to do. She blinked back her tears and walked to the well. She hopped in and waited as she was transported from present to past. She paused. Thinking over her plan. Was she really going to do what she wanted to? Was she really going to leave Inuyasha? Yes. She assured herself. She was going to do it and she wasn't going to back down now. She straightened her back and climbed out of the well. She walked over to Kaede's hut. She poked her head in. "Hello?" she called out.   
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippou screamed excitedly. "You're back," He sadi running over to her and jumping into her arms. He hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're back, Kagome."   
  
"Yes, Kagome," said Kaede. "We have all missed you so. Especially our dear Inuyasha. He's been moping around all day and night since you left. He sat waiting by the well for 5 days straight. He's been absolutely miserable without you here, Kagome."   
  
Kagome lowered her head. She couldn't leave him like this. But she had to. She had to show him how much pain she went through. She had to leave Inuyasha. She took a deep breath, put Shippou down and opened her mouth. "I'm leaving, Kaede. I've come to return the jewel shards. Afterwards I'm leaving and never returning." Kaede and Shippou both gasped. Their jaws dropped and shocked looks spread across their faces.   
  
"Are you sure you wish to do this, Kagome?" asked Kaede. Kagome nodded. Kagome opened her bag and pulled out the jar. She placed it in Kaede's hands and closed them around the jar. "Give these to Inuyasha, please. And tell him I'll miss him." she fought back more tears as she stood and took one final look at Shippou and Kaede. She wouldn't say bye to the others because it would be too hard. Especially with Inuyasha. So she just turned and proceeded towards the door. Just then Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango walked in the hut. Miroku eyeing Sango and Inuyasha walking like a zombie. With his eyes full of sadness and doubt. He lifted his head as he lastly entered the hut. Only to see Kagome standing before him. Tears ready to flow down her face. Her cheeks red as roses. She saw Inuyasha and ran from the hut. Pushing past him, covering her crying face from the others. Inuyasha ran after her. He followed her as she ran swiftly from him and into the woods.   
  
"KAGOME!!!!" he called out. "Kagome, wait!" He finally caught up to her. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Kagome, can we talk?" Kagome, still holding her head in her hands and silently crying, nodded. He turned her to him and uncovered her face. He lifted her chin with his index finger. He kissed her lip softly. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Accepting the kiss. When he broke apart she kept her eyes closed. Inuyasha stared at her beautiful tear stained face. "Kagome....I am so sorry I left you for so long. You've got to believe me. It killed me to be without you. I thought of you every second we were apart. From the moment you hopped in that well and returned to your time, to the time when you never came back. But now that you're here, I'm missing you more. Why do i feel as if you're coming only to leave once again?" Kagome took a small step away from him. Opening her eyes she told Inuyasha what she had planned to do.   
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said. Not hiding the hurt in her voice. He was shocked. He knew he hurt her and he deserved to be left but he never thought she would do it. He looked into her eyes. He sensed her pain. He knew she was serious. She was truly leaving....for good. 


	5. Sweet Apology

Kagome looked at Inuyasha one last time before taking off into the woods. Pursuing the well. Hoping Inuyasha wouldn't be able to catch up to her this time.   
  
Inuyasha ran fast after Kagome but she was too far ahead. He searched all over the Deep Forest for her. Calling her name and sniffing for her scent. But she was nowhere near him. He picked up his speed, still sniffingthe air. His nose picked up all smells but hers. He was suddenly stopped by an object that went shooting past his face. Just barely missing his flesh. He looked toward the area from which the object came from. Sesshoumaru floated in the shadows. He was holding his sword erect and awaited Inuyasha to make the next move.   
  
"Leave me be! Not now, Sesshoumaru!"   
  
"Now is the perfect time, little brother."   
  
"NO, SESSHOUMARU! MOVE!"  
  
"NEVER! NOT UNTIL I HAVE THAT SWORD! I'LL EVEN FIGHT YOU WITH MY OWN!"   
  
Inuyasha growled. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? HEAL ME TO DEATH????  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. " Such a foolish hanyou. This is the sword of the great Li-Mai-Wan! I killed him and stole his sword so that the next time we meet, brother, I would be able to defeat you and take that sword of yours! Which is rightfully mine!"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! KAGOME IS GETTING AWAY! NOW MOVE!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gasped. He lowered his sword. "You actually care for that Miko? I guess I'm sorry I'll be killing her once I'm through with you! Wait...no I'm not!" He laughed his conniving laugh. Inuyasha's amber eyes raged. A fire burned deep inside him and when Sesshoumaru said those words he snapped. He drew the Tetsaiga and drove it into Sesshoumaru without warning!  
  
His eyes glowed a bright red. As he withdrew the sword from his brother's gut he said, " I said Move Bitch!" His eyes returned to normal and he set off to find Kagome once again.  
  
He finally reached the well but she wasn't even there. Her scent was but he wasn't sure if she'd gone back to her time. He wondered, 'Should I go to her time. Does she need time to herself? What do I do?' He sighed. "Did you leave Kagome," he said to himself.  
  
" I didn't leave, Inuyasha!"   
  
Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing behind him with a tear stained face. Through the tears Kagome glared at Inuyasha with her own raging eyes. She was mad. He slowly walked to her. He reached out and touched her hand. She pulled away. She growled at the hanyou and slapped him.   
  
"Do you know what you did to me? You were my only reason for living and now....I don't want to live anymore! You've made me wish death upon myself! You've stooped to the lowest of lows. How dare you, Inuyasha! How dare you, you FILTHY HANYOU!"   
  
Kagome's face turned blood shot red as Inuyasha's blood stopped flowing and his heart came to a hault. She had never called him a hanyou or filthy. Not after all the things he had done in the past. He knew this was it. The end of him. They end of Kagome. They end of their love.  
  
Kagome had the most disgusted face. She snarled at him and raised her hand. Preparing for another slap attack on his face. WHAM. He didn't bother to stop her. He just took the abuse. He deserved it. He deserved all she did to him for what he did. He deserved more than what she did to him. She began slapping him repeatedly. Then punching his chest. Crying all the while. Screaming at him. Her words weren't clear but he could feel the anger in her voice and her fists. She soon became weak from crying and punching that she collapsed against his chest and burst into tears that instantly stained Inuyasha's clothes. Inuyasha held her close to him. He laid his head on hers as she cried loudly into his built chest.   
  
"Inuyasha, Why? Why did you leave me?" Her tears kept flowing down her red cheeks. " I loved you Inuyasha! I did! I loved you so much!" She couldn't stop her eyes from water raining. Inuyasha lifted her chin with his index finger. He kissed her trembling lips sweetly. The taste of her sour tears was now on his tongue as he licked his lips. "I love you Kagome! You must understand! I never felt this way about anyone!"  
  
Kagome sniffled. "What about Kikyou?!"   
  
Inuyasha scowled at the sound of her name. "FUCK KIKYOU! She's not you! She's not Kagome, so she's nothing! You're everything to me and she's just a shadow, Kagome! A shadow! But you...you're the reason I'm alive now! The reason I want to go on living. I can't imagine the rest of my filthy hanyou life without you! I need you! I need to be with you forever, Kagome. It has to be you. No one else but you. I love you Kagome Higourashi!"   
  
"Prove it! Prove you love me more than Kikyou! More than anyone you've ever loved! Show me how much you love me!"  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes. She was serious. And with what he was about to do, she'd soon know he was serious just as much. He picked her up bridal style and leaped above the trees. He hopped for a minute then landed by the tree where they first met. He laid her down under the tree. He crawled over to her so that he was laying above her. He planted the softest kiss on her lips. Kagome laid flat on her back, gazing into his sparkling golden eyes. She could see the many emotions his eyes displayed. None of which were lust. Only passion and love! Pure Love! He slowly slid her cotton shirt over her head. Once the shirt was out of the way and her pretty face was once again exposed to his sight he stared at her. His eyes caressing her skin. He kissed her neck as he unzipped her skirt swiftly and slip it down her thighs and off her ankles. His hands roamed her perfect body. Caressing her soft skin, causing the young Miko to moan. Kagome unsnapped her bra and allowed Inuyasha to slide it off her shoulders. She freed herself of her panties alone. Once her body was rid of all it coverings, she was left bare to Inuyasha's naked eye. Inuyasha sat staring at her glowing figure. He undressed and laid atop her. He leaned down and kissed her. She was first to slip in tongue. Their tongues dancing wildly in each others mouths. Feeling the warmth of the others tongue against theirs. The kiss lasted a long while. Not too long for them The perfect time to them. When he broke the kiss, Kagome whimpered at the loss of his lips on hers. Inuyasha steadily positioned himself between her thighs, ready for entry.   
  
He looked at her. She smiled shyly as she stared back at him. She reached up and rubbed his ears. He purred and groaned as she did this. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He met her lips in the middle. He placed his hand behind her head to keep it from falling during their passionate kiss. They broke apart. Her eyes still closed. His still memorizing the curves and creases of her body. The shadows and feel of her skin under his.   
  
He leaned in, whispering in her ear, "You ready, love?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm ready Inuyasha! As ready as I'll ever be!" A slightly embarrassed smile spread across her lips but was soon destroyed as her lips parted, letting out a loud moan as Inuyasha slowly pushed into her tight hole. He slowly pushed farther into her, breaking her seal instantly. Kagome screamed loud yet softly. She began panting as Inuyasha gently moved himself in and out of her. Bring him and her as well closer to their goal of ecstacy's peak. Kagome began returning the thrusts. Meeting his hips halfway. Both rocking in a steady, slow pattern. Though the love they made was electrifying it was still sweet, and consensual.   
  
They finally reached their goal and orgasm together. Inuyasha laid down upon Kagome's chest. Their sweaty bodies still intertwined. He used his clothes to cover the naked lovers.  
  
He rolled over so she lay on his chest, yet he still lay inside her. The steady beating of Inuyasha's heart put Kagome to sleep. Even in her sleep she could hear her lover's heart beat. Returning to its normal pace, as hers did too. Inuyasha held Kagome close. He closed his eyes and thanked the Gods she hadn't gone back to her time.  
  
Inuyasha soon joined his love in a sweet dreamland. Whispering to his sweet, resting lover, " I love you, Kagome..." 


End file.
